1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary sliding device and a simulator using the same, and more specifically, to a rotary sliding device capable of agile motion and a simulator using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, simulators have been widely used for bodily-sensing games or various training. Since simulators are to let people have the same feeling as in the actual vehicles, the same motion is required as in the actual vehicles. Particularly in the bodily-sensing games, simulation apart from the usual life, such as driving a combat car and manipulating a robot is performed other than in racing games. In such a simulation, it is important how agilely is performed the motion to rotate as well as slide the seat of a player back and forth, or from side to side. In this behalf, with conventional simulators, it has been necessary to make them large in order to move agilely heavy materials such as a seat on which a player sits.